


Right This Very Minute

by FleetSparrow



Category: Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Apollo comes home to find Dick Grayson decorating the apartment for Christmas.  That wouldn't be a problem, except it isn't even Thanksgiving yet.





	Right This Very Minute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



Christmas music was playing when Apollo entered the apartment. There hadn't been any when he'd left to get groceries, mostly because Midnighter had a “not until Thanksgiving” rule. Somebody had broken it.

That somebody was Dick Grayson, ex-agent of Spyral, one-time Robin, now Nightwing. He was singing along with the song while he hung Christmas lights around the windows of their apartment. Apollo put the groceries away, then returned to the main room, where Dick was still obliviously decorating.

“Don't you think it's a little early for Christmas?” Apollo asked, after watching Dick—well, Dick's ass—wiggle around the room in time to the music.

Dick turned to him and grinned. “It's never too early to get into the Christmas spirit!”

“Midnighter might disagree,” Apollo said. Dick waved his hand, dismissing the thought.

“Well, he's not here right now, so what he doesn't know won't hurt us.”

Apollo followed that logic till it hit a brick wall. “Where is Midnighter?”

“Emergency downtown. Someone's got some God Garden tech. He said he'd call if he needed help.”

At that moment, a Door opened up in their living room and Midnighter stepped out. His clothes were bloody, but he looked fine.

“Why is there Christmas music?” he asked.

Apollo pointed at Dick. Dick held up the garland string in his hands.

“It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas?” Dick said.

Midnighter shook his head. “I've gotta clean up.” He headed to the bathroom and Apollo followed him.

“When did Dick move in?” Apollo asked. “I'm not complaining, just curious.”

Midnighter barked a laugh. “I don't know. He says he's ‘between gigs’ in terms of where he's staying. I'm guessing that means he's not allowed home yet.”

Midnighter shucked off his clothes, tossing them into the hamper. “You should've seen the other guy.”

Apollo grinned and wrapped his arms around Midnighter. “Glad to see you in one piece.”

Midnighter kissed him. “And you, too. You don't mind Dick staying here, so you?”

“I don't mind. It's infectious having his Christmas charm here.”

Midnighter snorted. “I guess I'll have to get used to it.”

“It's not so bad,” Apollo said. “He makes a good looking Santa.”

Midnighter laughed. “I'm gonna tell him you said that.”

Apollo grinned. “How much do you want to bet he'd wear a costume if we asked?”

“He probably has one ready.”

A knock came in the door. “Are you two done in there?” Dick called. “I'm getting hungry.”

“We'll be right out,” Midnighter called. He changed into normal clothes and he and Apollo headed out to the living room.

“I thought I'd whip something up,” Dick said. “But I've been told I'm an experimental cook and not everybody likes that.”

“We're relatively indestructible,” Apollo said.

“You don't know how experimental I can be.”

“That’s worrying,” Midnighter said. He clapped Dick on the shoulder. “We’ll handle the cooking, since you did all this decorating.”

“Do you like it?” Dick asked eagerly.

“It’s festive all right,” Midnighter said.

Dick’s face fell. “You don’t like it?”

“It’s fine,” Midnighter said. “I like it.”

Dick smiled again. “Good. I’d set up a tree, but I don’t know where you’d like it.”

“The tree can wait. Dinner can’t.”

“I like that plan,” Dick said.

Midnighter and Apollo went to the kitchen while Dick touched up the decorations, singing along with the constantly playing Christmas music.

Dinner was a hearty fare of fettuccine alfredo with chicken and garlic bread. Dick ate happily, chatting away with the two of them. He offered to clean up, but Midnighter insisted he not bother; that’s what they had a dishwasher for.

Dick collapsed on the couch between them. “So, anyone up for dessert?”

“What did you have in mind?” Midnighter asked.

“You know, coffee, tea, me?” Dick offered.

“You are sweet enough to eat,” Apollo said, nibbling his ear. Dick laughed and playfully pushed him away.

“Well, how do you two plan on celebrating the holidays?”

“Drink beer. Bust heads.” Midnighter grinned. “The usual.”

“We’re not big on traditional Christmas things,” Apollo said. “Then again, this will be our first year where we actually have a Christmas to celebrate.”

“Really?”

“First year we’re together with no one chasing us and no one to chase,” Midnighter said. “That’s pretty festive.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Dick said. “I always celebrate a goon-free Christmas.”

“And what about you, Dick?” Apollo asked. “What do you do for Christmas? Besides decorate every inch of wall space.”

Dick laughed brightly. “I spend it with family and friends. I’m still not allowed back with family yet.” A shadow darkened his face for a moment, then passed almost as soon as it had come. “So I guess this year I’m spending it with friends.”

“Well, we’d love to have you,” Apollo said. Dick smiled at him. “Right?”

Midnighter nodded. “The more, the merrier. Just not too many more.”

“I won’t tell another soul,” Dick swore, crossing his heart. “Do you mind me staying here?”

“Not at all,” Apollo said. “It’s nice to have the company.”

“Even if you’re way too eager for Christmas.”

Dick laughed and shoved Midnighter. “But we need a little Christmas! Right this very minute.”

“You start singing, and the deal’s off,” Midnighter warned.

“Acceptable,” Dick said. They shook on it. Apollo shook his head.

“Now, about that dessert,” Midnighter said, putting an arm around Dick.

Dick raised an eyebrow and inched closer. “Yeah? What about it?”

Apollo moved in on Dick’s other side. “How would we go about getting this dessert?”

Dick stretched his legs out. “Well, I’d need the two of you to come close.”

“Got that covered,” Midnighter said, sandwiching Dick between himself and Apollo.

“Then you’d need to kiss me.”

“I think we can manage that,” Apollo said. He leaned in and kissed Dick’s cheek as Midnighter kissed the other. Dick flushed.

“Then you’d need to take me into the bedroom and make passionate love to me.”

“Why move?” Midnighter asked.

“Because I take up a lot of space,” Dick said. “Believe me. I need a lot of room to work.”

“Very well,” Apollo said, standing. “Husband?” Midnighter stood and Apollo picked him up. “Dick?” Dick laughed, letting himself get picked up. Apollo carried both of them into the bedroom and shut the door behind them.


End file.
